Pedido
by Yasushi Karasu
Summary: Kurama tinha um último desejo...rn(Yaoi wannabe lemonHieixKuramaNadademaisPContinuação da fic "Acerto de Contas)


  
- Parece que recebeu meu chamado - disse Hiei olhando o ruivo que estava de costas. Kurama virou-se com um meio sorriso. "Um ano..." pensou Hiei. Ficara um ano sem encarar aqueles olhos.  
- Recebi sim - sorriu. Hiei não parecia confortável. Ainda se lembrava da ultima vez que o encontrara... lembrava-se de cada detalhe do "acerto de contas". Hiei fitou o chão por alguns instantes relembrando a cena - Hiei? - chamou Kurama o rompendo do "transe". Hiei levantou a cabeça rapidamente.  
- Ah... sim - começou com a voz fraca - Hm, sua mãe humana está muito doente, certo? - O sorriso de Kurama desapareceu, sua face tomou uma expressão séria e preocupada.  
- Correto - respondeu. Hiei continuou:  
- Eu e mais um inútil qualquer, o Gouki, estamos planejando um roubo e... - fez uma pequena pausa - Pensei em te convidar.  
Kurama sorriu e aproximou-se do koorime com um brilho estranho nos olhos. "Não chegue mais perto..." pensou Hiei virando a cabeça e fechando os olhos com força. Kurama tocou o queixo de Hiei (que parecia estar com febre de tão quente).  
- Obrigado - disse Kurama abraçando com inocência o koorime, que permaneceu imóvel (e mais quente). Kurama o apertou com força, na esperança de ser correspondido, mas não obteve sua resposta. Hiei deu três pequenos passos para trás, abaixando o rosto para não mostrar que a cor de seus olhos era a mesma de sua face.  
- Pelo o que? Nem terminei de dizer, baka - disse ríspido. Kurama deu um risinho abafado. Com seus dedos longos, tocou o rosto de Hiei o virando para si na tentativa de olhar diretamente o koorime... e deu certo. Hiei olhou diretamente para os olhos de Kurama. Um olhar assustado e ao mesmo tempo ansioso. Kurama passou o dedo indicador pelos lábios do koorime, que agora, invés de quente, parecia estar mais gelado que as geleiras de seu país natal.  
- Por não ter me esquecido... - Olho no olho, selou os lábios de Hiei, não mais que isso. Hiei afastou-se e virou de lado, recuperando o humor "normal".  
- Eu... - virou o rosto para Kurama - Baka, como? - Kurama fez uma expressão inocente e ligeiramente confusa.  
- Como o que? - perguntou. Hiei fitou o chão novamente.  
- Nada - Kurama sorriu pelo canto da boca.  
- Ah tá - disse - Fome? - Hiei levantou a cabeça. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que a raposa perguntara isso para ele.  
- Não - disse.  
Kurama tocou a mão de Hiei. - Vamos sair daqui, não tem ninguém lá em casa - Hiei afastou sua mão da de Kurama.  
- Podemos conversar aqui - disse.  
- Daqui a pouco essa praça se enche de ningens - disse com sorriso. "Filha da mãe..." pensou Hiei.  
_  
casa dos Minamino  
_  
Kurama abriu a porta, convidando Hiei para entrar. Subiram as escadas e foram até o quarto da raposa. Era organizado e havia alguns botões de rosa que se abriram ao passarem. Não demorou muito para Kurama sentar na cama e convidar o koorime para sentar também.  
- Então - disse rompendo o silêncio - O que você ia dizer àquela hora, Hiei? - Hiei suspirou.  
- Hn, é que tem um tal espelho lá – seu tom de voz era de desinteresse. Não estava muito disposto - E se você tiver ele pode pedir o que quiser - Hiei fora interrompido pelos braços da raposa o deitando no colchão macio. Kurama permaneceu encima do koorime como se você normal.  
- Ahm... - pensou - Eu já ouvi falar dele - sorriu ao ver os olhos assustados de Hiei - Eu aceito.  
Kurama pos a mão perto da orelha do koorime, lhe fazendo carinho. Hiei, invés de imóvel, agora relaxara.  
- Mas... - disse Kurama ao pé do ouvido de Hiei. Sua respiração era quente e sua voz ficara sedutora - Eu tenho que fazer meu desejo antes da minha morte - a expressão assustada voltou a tomar conta do rosto. Kurama pegou no queixo de Hiei, abrindo uma fenda em sua boca, assim, preenchendo ela com sua língua. O gosto da raposa não mudara nada. Muito menos sua capacidade de manipular o koorime... mas dessa vez, sem ajuda de qualquer planta.  
Hiei virou a cabeça com a boca entreaberta respirando ofegante. Kurama passou sua língua na bochecha de Hiei, como se tivesse voltado a ser, literalmente, uma raposa.  
- Morte? - disse Hiei com a voz fraca novamente.  
Fez-se silêncio.  
Kurama não respondeu.  
- Você está muito... - passou o dedo indicador no queixo do koorime - Muito obediente... não retrucou nem nada... por que quando eu faço essas coisas você fica assim? Por que quando estamos sozinhos você fica assim? - Hiei virou o rosto enquanto Kurama o fitara.  
- Não enche - foi à resposta. A verdade é que Kurama é como uma anestesia para Hiei, Kurama já sabia disso, mas Hiei não.  
Kurama levantou-se, saindo de cima de Hiei, que sentou novamente na cama. O dia já começara a escurecer.  
- Eu vou ter que dar uma vida quando for pedir meu desejo - disse Kurama olhando calmamente para a janela. Hiei riu.  
- Isso é fácil. Tem milhões de ningens por aí, pegue qualquer um e páre de ficar reclamando - disse se levantando e indo em direção a janela.  
- Eu só estou respondendo a sua pergunta... - suspirou. Hiei virara a cabeça para o lado, fitando de lado a raposa, a expressão assustada de Hiei voltou a tomar posse de sua face.  
- Você vai se matar pra salvar aquela ningen? - Kurama aproximou-se de Hiei, ficando a meio palmo de distância do koorime.  
- Un-hum - abraçou-o por trás. Hiei ficou paralizado, não pelo abraço, mas pela afirmação da raposa.  
- Mas... - disse com a voz falha e tão baixa que pareceu um suspiro qualquer, até mesmo para Kurama.  
A noite e o silêncio caíram por completo. Kurama, ainda abraçando Hiei, aconchegou seu queixo no ombro do koorime e, no pé do ouvido, sussurou: - Eu tenho um outro desejo...  
- Hn?  
- Te amar por essa noite... - sussurou. Hiei levantou a cabeça e tentou tirar os braços de Hiei de si, mas fora surpreendido por uma espécie de flor em volta de si, agindo como corrente.  
Era inútil continuar se debatendo para se soltar da planta. Kurama deu um breve sorriso ao tocar no membro de Hiei e ver que não era a único a ter se excitado. Passou a língua na nuca de Hiei e se abaixou.  
- Raposa maldita! - gritou, mas já era tarde, Kurama já havia descido a calça de Hiei até o joelho. Kurama tocou o falo de Hiei delicadamente, mas com malicia.  
- Se estivesse não gostando não estaria assim, koorime - Kurama apertou com força a cabeça do falo de Hiei, fazendo ele dar um longo e abafado gemido. Kurama levou seus próprios dedos a boca, os lambendo, a seguir, passou eles na virilha de Hiei.  
A respiração do koorime estava se alterando pouco a pouco. Kurama abaixou a própria calça. Seu membro escostou em Hiei, que se debateu ainda mais. Kurama deu uma risada abafada.  
- Não adianta... - pegou Hiei pela cintura e, com jeito, foi ajeitando o seu falo na entrada de Hiei. Hiei ofegou, indo um pouco para frente tentando fugir, mas como a raposa afirmara, era inútil. Kurama abraçou Hiei peça cintura, fazendo com que seu membro começasse a penetrar em Hiei. - Não, raposa... - grunhiu - Isso... dói... - Kurama riu novamente.  
- Você agüentou o Jagan... pode muito bem agüentar isso - Kurama penetrou profundamente, provavelmente todo seu falo estava dentro de Hiei, que soltou um gemido parecido com um grito. Kurama foi um pouco para trás, tirando uma parte do seu membro de Hiei, mas logo voltou. Hiei gemia baixo enquanto Kurama o torturava com o "entra e sai". Hiei tremeu e um líquido branco jorrou no vidro seguido de um gemido longo e alto do mesmo. Kurama passou a língua atrás da orelha do koorime, que pode sentir um líquido se espalhando dentro de si. Um barulhinho se ouviu cortando o chão, uma 'pedrinha" que fora formada por uma lágrima de Hiei rolou o chão até perto do pé da cama.  
Aos poucos, a respiração do koorime voltou ao normal. Kurama saíra de Hiei, vestindo sua calça novamente. Hiei, que mantivera os olhos fechados, os abriu e se surpreendeu a ver que as plantas que o prenderam estavam no chão.  
- Elas te soltaram há muito tempo, você que não viu - disse Kurama sentando na cama. Hiei abaixou a cabeça e subiu a calça. "Eu deixei mesmo esse imbecil fazer aquilo?" se perguntara. Kurama atirou-se para trás - Não precisa ter vergonha, já passou - disse por fim.  
Hiei caiu ajoelhado no chão, provocando um barulho. Kurama saltou da cama e fora em direção do koorime que estava com a cabeça baixa. - Hiei o qu... - sorriu. Hiei havia caído em uma soneca profunda. Kurama sentou ao chão e colocou a cabeça do koorime em seu colo. Deu um longo suspiro e adormeceu também.

Mal espera Hiei (e Kurama também) que a morte vai passar longe da raposa...  



End file.
